


Feathers

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, bird!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn’t like taking showers for several reasons. It’s tough for a bird hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

There were three reasons Gavin tried to avoid taking showers as much as possible.

BANG. Squawk!

The first reason was that it got his wings all wet and they take forever to dry. The second reason was because afterwards he had to fix his feathers and preen them which took just as long. The third reason-

Squawk! BANG! Grooaaann.

-was that his wings combined with his clumsiness meant that all of the bottles that were inside the shower would more than likely end up on the floor at some point.

Michael had gotten used to the Brit's noisy showers at this point. Even though they had found an apartment with the biggest shower either of them has ever seen, it hadn't solved the problem. So, they had developed a routine after every shower.

"Miiiiichaaaaeeeeeell," Gavin whined from the bathroom.

"I'm coming, hold your fucking horses," Michael put down the game controller and went to their bathroom.

He found Gavin standing on the middle of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His wings were dripping wet in a resting position and his face was set in a pout. He grabbed a nearby towel and went to work on drying one of Gavin's wings.

"Bloody wet wings," Gavin grumbled, his shaking his wings slightly.

Michael snickered, "We need to buy you a fucking kiddy pool or something for a bird bath. This is fucking ridiculous."

"We tried that when I was small," the Brit replied. "It's bloody exhausting."

"It would be bloody hilarious," Michael said with his mock British accent.

Gavin whined, "Don't be a tit."

"Calm your feathers, bird brain."

Michael continued to dry his wings then moved on to his tail. Gavin relaxed into the calm soothing motions and Michael grinned when he started to let out little satisfied bird noises.

"Alright, my part's done," the human said and threw the used towel into the nearby hamper.

Gavin pouted, "Can't you do the next part also?"

"You say that every fucking time! And every time I agree to do it, you get all pricky about it!" Michael exclaimed. "'Oh, Mi-cool, that's not right! Make it straighter! No, not that direction!' Preen yourself if you want it done a certain way, dumbass."

Gavin looked at him in the mirror with his best puppy eyes but Michael wasn't having it. He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom muttering swear words.

Michael went back to his game trying to ignore this boyfriend's whining from the other room. He wasn't going to help him. Gavin had been doing this shit his entire life, he had to be used to it. He was going to do it on his fucking own.

"God fucking dammit," the brunette slammed his controller down on the coffee table, got up, and walked to their bedroom.

He found Gavin on their bed pitifully attempting to reach the feathers lower on his wings. When he spotted Michael, he instantly put on the most pitiful expression and stuck out his lower lip.

Michael glared at the Brit then sighed and sat behind him on the bed. He started combing through the feathers, "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, my little Michael."

They sat there in silence as Michael preened the feathers, stroking his fingers gently down Gavin's wings. Gavin would let out a small little bird noise every so often but besides that it was quiet and peaceful.

"Michael, you need to-"

"Gavin, I swear to God I will pull out a fist full of feathers if you don't shut the fuck up."

 


End file.
